Mordor
Mordor 'is one of so far nine Factions of the Edain Mod and additionally one of the four playable factions in the Edain 4.0 Demo. This faction stand for the main antagonist in the series, the endless hordes of Morgoroth and the many troops of Minas Morgul, Dol Guldur and Cirith Ungol. It also includes the vast vassal forces of Rhun and Harad. But it power is all linked to Sauron without it shall crumble. The Buildings Units 'Infantry 'Melee' Orc Warriors Orc Pikemen Morgul Orc Warriors Morgul Pikemen Easterling Rhun Halberdier Warriors Dol Guldur Orcs Dol Guldur Spearmen Orc Overseers Morgul Shadows 'Ranged' Orc Archers Morgul Archers Dol-Guldur Archers Cavalry Mirkwood Spiders Haradrim Lancer Monsters Drummer Troll Mountain Troll Mumakil Gorthaur's Werewolves Siege Weapons Battering Ram Siege Towers Catapult Troll Catapult Grond Heroic Units Morgul Rider Black Uruk Archers Halberdiers of Cirith Ungol Black Riders Castellans Black Uruk-Hai Black Easterlings Other Lesser Wraith Heroes Gorbag/Shagrat Recruits the strong orc of Cirith-Ungol. He serves as a scout unit costing only 150 with the bonus of having a dual personality. Gorbag has poison damage and is 20% faster while Shagrat has 30% more armor and causes a slight splash with his attack. (LV1) Gorbag can summon an orc sniffer at the selected mordor building, a unit with great vision range and that can reveal stealthed units. Shagrat can summon 3 black uruk that will stay bound to the building until it is destroyed in which case they will be free and controllable. (LV2) Their greed ability sees Gorbag gain 10 resources for every hit while Shagrat gain 5 for every hit. (LV5) Compulsive order summons the other half for a while as a friendly creep attacking nearby units. (LV10) The final ability has Gorbag temporarily summon Halberdiers of Cirith Ungol and Shagrat a regiment of Black Uruks. This hero serves as a scout, he cannot easily attack creeps but his greed ability allows player to gain an economic boost early on, paired with the starting battalion he can become deadly as his poison blade slowly winds down enemy units. Later on Shagrat can be used to place sentries on settlements and with "compulsive cooperation" benefit of both effect. At last the orc summon, very versatile allow to answer to a number of enemies thanks to the Warriors/Pikemen possibility. Only major weakness: he will be torn down in 3 hits by most heroes. Gothmog Gothmog is the direct commander of the orcs, while the Witch-King watches the battle from afar he responds to threats directly. Due to that he has no direct damage abilities but plays the role of a support. (LV1) His basic ability "strengthen the line" allows him to reinforce a nearby horde with temporary black orcs, they can serve both as a meat shield if used in a ocean of enemy or as damage dealers if they are used against few enemies. His second ability (LV2) allows him to mount a warg whether to make a snappy escape or simply trample enemies. Starting at level 4 he gain the leadership abilities "captain of the orcs" granting nearby orcs an 15% increase in both damage and armor while also rendering them fearless. At level 7 he gains "return the prisoners" allowing temporarily the catapults to shoot skulls which cause fear disrupting the enemy formation. At Level 10 he both gains a new ability and grants a level to Sauron, his "Attack Order" affect all nearby units, siege which gain an increase in 60% damage and suffer on 25% from siege weapons and archers. Gothmog represents very little interest for the slaying part of the game, he doesn't have any notable splash damage abilities or single target damage abilities and his attack isn't splash or particularly strong. However, as a support unit he is invaluable, allowing orcs to gain considerable damage and armor while his final ability is a player's dream to siege a castle. However he has a nasty habit of going to the back of the enemy's line if not properly managed and can easily get singled out. He costs 1300 Mollok The mighty king of Trolls himself is covered in resistant armor and can choose to either wield a mighty hammer or a deadly sword. While quite underused due to his weakness to revenge trample damage he can be considered a camp's bane with his varied and many abilities. He begins with his Rage ability, while it does take some time to get fired up he gains 20% damage every 8 second for 40 seconds capped at a 100% but cannot use his other abilities. At level 3 he can switch between sword and hammer, the sword dealing low damage with an area of effect and the hammer dealing low damage to anything apart from buildings. His "Shatterer" ability deal damage to a building and disables it for 1 minute, this can prove deadly when he wields the hammer at level 10. His "Leap" allows his to leap to another location causing massive area of effect damage upon impact, however getting out of the enemy lines can prove tricky, to use with care. His Assault Troll ability temporarily summons 3 elite trolls whose weapon depend on Mollok's, very useful depending whether he is encircled by units or building. While highly versed in the art of both destroying buildings and troops Mollok is to be regarded as a fragile siege weapons. His size makes him easily singled out and his weakness to pikemen means that the mere sight of them should be enough for the player to pull him back all the way back to the base. This coupled with his 2000 resources cost make him one of the most underused heroes. Dark Marshall The Dark Marshall is one of the unnamed Nazguls, he begins as a veiled Nazgul with his basic skill being Mount/Unmount and Dread Visage which lowers nearby enemy units damage and armor by 10% and cancels all their Leaderships. For every Nazgul nearby the effect is amplified by an additional 5%. He also gains screech once the Necromancer reaches lv 4 causing nearby enemy units to flee in terror. Once the Citadel is under the influence of Sauron he can be named a Ring Hunter or take up his role as Dark Marshall. As a Ring Hunter he gains the ability to mount a fell beast along with Morgul Blade when the necromancer is level six, which deals damage to an enemy and poisons them, transforming them into a lesser wraith if they die while poisoned. He can also use Wraith form in which he casts his robes away and becomes like a lesser wraith, for a short time he can only cast screech or and morgul blade but retain the Dread Visage ability. If the dark Marshall decides to take up his Battle Armor he Morgul Blade once the Necromancer reaches Level 8 and Massacre once the Necromancer reaches Level 10. Massacre reduces the armor of all nearby units (friend or foe) to zero so that even a laborer can take them out in a single hit. His screech will no longer cause enemies to flee but paralyze them. The Nazguls are mostly used to debuff enemies, they excel at this job and manage to easily paliate the difference in strength between a Free Orc Warrior and any other type of infantry. They are the reason that Mordor is so strong. The more the merrier once you have two nazguls out the total armor and damage lost is 30% rendering units useless in the face of the might of Mordor. The Dark Marshall can easily destroy any heavily upgraded unit thanks to his final ability making him a great addition throughout the whole game but especially in late game. Shadow Lord The Shadow Lord is another unnamed Nazgul, he begins as a veiled Nazgul, much like the Dark Marshall with the Mount/Unmount ability and Dread Visage with the same effect. When the necromancer is level 4 he gains Morgul Blade unlike the Dark Marshall but with the same effect. Once the Citadel is under the influence of Sauron he can be named a Ring Hunter or take up his role as Shadow Lord. As a Ring Hunter he gains the ability to mount a fell beast along with Screech becoming Level 4 and Morgul Blade when the necromancer is level six. He can also use Wraith form in which he casts his robes away and becomes like a lesser wraith, for a short time he can only cast screech or and morgul blade but retain the Dread Visage ability. If he takes up his role as Shadow Lord he will retain Morgul Blade but gain Screech which will cause enemies to flee in terror. He will also gain, when the Necromancer is Level 10 the ability "Curse of the Shadow Lord" which deals 50% of the damage to any unit that attack the Shadow Lord. The Nazguls are mostly used to debuff enemies, they excel at this job and manage to easily paliate the difference in strength between a Free Orc Warrior and any other type of infantry. They are the reason that Mordor is so strong. The more the merrier once you have two nazguls out the total armor and damage lost is 30% rendering units useless in the face of the might of Mordor. The Shadow Lord is a good addition early game paired with a rushed unveiling since his final ability allows him to deal much more units to early and mid-game units, he will lack power late game once the units get upgraded as they will begin to deal more damage then he can deal with. Witch-King The Witch-King of Angmar is Sauron second in command and Leader of the nine, once a great Númenóreans king he is now a Ringwraith bound to Sauron. In the Mod he is recruited from Minas Morgul at the cost of 2000, there you shall gain a veiled witch king much like the other Nazguls. As all other Nazguls he starts with Mount/Unmount and Dread Visage but unlike other Nazguls its effects are much stronger: enemies lose all Leadership, 10% armor and damage, with an increase of 5% for every Nazgul nearby but the Witch King also grants nearby Nazguls an increase of 20% in movement speed, 50% in vision range, and 25% damage. When mounted he gains Screech at when the Necromancer reaches level 5 which cause all units to flee in terror. When unmounted this ability is replaced y Wraith Form which unlock when the Necromancer is level 7, this renders him invulnerable but he cannot attack for a short while and can only cast morgul blade but retains dread visage. Once the citadel is under the influence of Sauron he can claim lordship over minas morgul and gets his battle armor and a flail. He can now mount a fell beast and gain the ability "Terrible Malice" once the Necromancer grows level 7 which resets the target enemy's special timer to just used. Once the Necromancer reaches the peak of his power he gain access to "Hour of the Witch King" this fires a shockwave which causes damage and knocks back all enemies, for a short while he also gains "a large boost" in attack damage and attack speed. In short the Witch King is Mordor's best hero killer, his morgul blade poisons the enemy inflicting damage over time and his Terrible Malice renders all the heroes abilities useless. Once the enemy is crippled and poisoned it is vital to use Hour of the Witch King, this offsets the enemy and grants a major single unit damage boost to the Witch King. If things get hard you can use Wraith form for a getaway and maybe curse him one last time just before running away. Khamul Khamul, shadow of the east, most probably an ancient Easterling King. He begins veiled like very Nazgul with Mount/Unmout and Dread Visage just like Shadow Lord or Dark Marshall. Khamul's focus is buildings, therefore once the Necromancer reaches level 4 he unlock "Peril of the Nazgul" which disables the target building and causes it to share vision with khamul for 1 minute. Much like the other Nazguls, Khamul unlock Morgul Blade once the necromancer reaches level 7, with the same effects as all the other Morgul Blades. If the citadel is under Sauron's influence he may decide to take up arms as the lieutenant of Dol Guldur in which he receives a fell beast and improved/new abilities. Dread Visage becomes Khamul's Presence which reduces by 10% armor and damage of nearby enemies and deals continuous damage to buildings."Peril of the Nagul" becomes "Dol Guldur's Access" which allow Khamul to disable a building for 2 minutes and have swarms of bats reveal the nearby area. His morgul blade stays the same but when the Necromancer reaches level ten he gain the ability: Vassals of the Ringwraith which allows him to summon a troop of black easterling to the field, limited to 3 troops. These black easterling are extremely tough and can tear a building down in matter of seconds. Wisely used Khamul can be a severe pain for the enemies of Mordor. His aura allows him to deal damage to all nearby buildings while staying in the cover of orcs and his Black Easterlings can tear down any buildings as fast a Grond and are much stronger against other units. His spy ability allows the player to reveal all nearby enemy movement near the building on which it was cast. Mouth of Sauron Once a man, now a nameless Ambassador of The Dark Lord himself the Mouth of Sauron perverts all with his voice. Being expanded on by the Edain Team he gained a second palantir to give justice to his power. This power gives power to his words: once the necromancer is level 3 he gains "Word of Delusion" temporarily the targeted units and siege engines have only half their range and vision. Once the necromancer reaches level 5 he gains " Doubt" target enemies lose half their speed and cavalry slows down twice a much while crushing through enemies. Furthermore when the necromancer obtains level 7 he unlocks "dissent" causing target enemies to start fighting each other, both dealing damage to each other. At the peak of his power the necromancer allows the Mouth of Sauron to spread his words of misery, having the target heroes only deal half damage. His normal palantir allows him to mount/dismount his dark horse. He can also use Morgul Sorcery once the Necromancer attains level 4, it is a single target high damage dealer. Dark Veil, when the necromancer is level 6, coats a friendly building in dark magic which strikes nearby enemies with madness forcing them to fight against each other. His final ability, Necromancer's peak, allows the Mouth of sauron to fires a concentrated beam of dark magic at a target enemy, dealing heavy damage. The Mouth of Sauron is a good hero to obtain once the Necromancer is level 3 since it will level him up and therefore unlock Mogul Sorcery, great for damaging buildings and killing heore but very little effective when used against a big group of troops. His words of power can maim the capacity of archers, cavalry, infantry and heroes and can also be used in a row unlike Balin's runes. His magic veil allows him to protect Mordor buildings and give them some form of defense, finally his evil eye is a great hero killer/finisher. Shelob Sauron The Necromancer Shadow form Flame Form Gorthaur Gorthaur Vampire Lord Werewolf Annatar Sauron, Ring Master Spellbook Tainted Land Taint an area of terrain. All allied units gain plus 25% armor. Does not stack. Eye of Sauron Summon the Eye of Sauron. Reveals stealthed units. Allies gain +30% damage. All leadership bonus of enemies are nullified. Can be controlled Endless Hordes The endless hordes of Mordor are inexhaustible. Replaces one fallen unit of every horde on the battlefield. Barricade Summons a defensive tower with garisonned archers. 3000 Health ??? Damage Terror of Cirith Ungol Calls the giant spider shelob for a short time Reinforcement of Rhun Calls permanent vassals from the distant lands of Rhun which appear at the edge of the map. The reinforcement will only arrive once 120 unused command points are available. 1 Horde of Easterling and 1 Horde of Rhun Halberdier Warriors. Arrow Volley Launches a volley of arrows anywhere on the map Call the Horde Increase orc production speed Darkness Temporarily covers the whole map in darkness. All Ally units gain +50% damage and +50% armor. Does not stack. Reinforcement of Harad Call permanent vassal from southern Harad which appear at the edge of the map. The reinforcement will only arrive once 240 unused command points are available. 2 hordes of Haradrim lancers and 1 Mumakil. Power of Past Ages Awaken the forgotten power of Sauron, which he lost during his downfall. The Necromancer become Gorthaur, the scholar of Aule. Also cause minor knockback effect and damage once activated on the Necromancer or Gorthaur Hammer of Underworld Order the designated workshop to construct the mighty, wolf shaped, battering ram Grond to tear down the fortifications of your enemies. Only 1 grond can be present on the battlefield. Upgrades Weblinks